Blue Star - An Avengers Fanfic
by Morgan Steele
Summary: A new initiative has been launched, The Junior Avengers Initiative. Follow the story of Captain Rodgers as he takes the first of the Junior Avengers, McKenna under his wing and discovers what it truly means to be a father.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Assignment

"You're kidding, right?" I ask. He's got to be kidding.

"No," says Nick Fury, my boss. "I need you to go pick up this kid from the orphanage."

"Is she…" I stop. I don't want to say it. "Like me?"

"Yes Steve, she's special. We don't exactly know what that entails, but the world tears up special people regardless of what sets them apart. If we don't get to her, Hydra will. You don't want that, do you?"

"No," I say. Nick slides the file about the kid across the table. I open it and look at the picture of her. She has blond hair, blue eyes, not unlike myself. She doesn't look like she could be any older than fifteen. She looks happy. I didn't want to drag her into all of this and change that.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"McKenna," says Nick.

"McKenna," I repeat, looking at her.

"It's not like you're going to raise her, I just need you to look after her a bit." says Nick.

"Are you sure, I've never been a parent." I say. "I don't know how to 'look after' a kid."

"You'll do fine." he says. "Now would you go pick her up already?"

I sigh and walk out of the conference room. Maybe it won't be as hard as I expect…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

McKenna

"She's in the bedroom." says the woman from the orphanage. She had already taken care of the paperwork. Evidently, Nick has had this project in the works for a long time. "You can go meet her if you like, Mr. Rodgers."

"Okay," I say. I stand there awkwardly. I don't know where to go.

"Down the hall, third door on the right," says the woman with a smile. I walk down the hall and open the door. There are about five girls in there and about eight beds. All of the girls are turned and looking at me. I smile sheepishly and scan the faces for McKenna. There she is. She looks just as nervous as I am.

"McKenna," I say gently.

"Hi," she says quietly. I walk closer and hold out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Steve," I say.

"I assumed," she says, shaking my hand. Then she hugs me, taking me by surprise. I smile. "Thank you,"

"Sure thing," I say. "Got your bags?"

"Yeah," she says, motioning to three medium sized suitcases.

"All right, let's go." I grab two of her suitcases and she grabs the third. She says some goodbyes to the girls and then follows me out the door. I help her load her bags into the S.H.I.E.L.D. car. Once I close the back of the car, she sits in the passenger seat and I get in the driver seat.

We sit quietly for a minute or two. I don't know what to say to her. Then she speaks up.

"Are you _the_ Steve Rodgers?" she asks. I smile.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Like as in Captain America?" she asks. I nod.

"That's me,"

"And you're adopting me why?" she asks. I wasn't expecting that question. I couldn't just tell her it had been an assignment. That would make her sad. It wouldn't be the best way to begin a relationship either.

"You're different, like me." I say, counting on Nick's facts to be right.

"How'd you know?" she asks with a different tone in her voice. She sounds almost sad that I know. She doesn't want to be a freak. I understand that.

"Nick, Fury, told me that you were like me." I say. "That you were special,"

"Nick Fury," she says. "That's the guy with the eye-patch, right?"

"That's him." I say. She smiles. "So kid, you want to get a snack or something?"

"Sure," she says. I pull into the nearest McDonald's and go through the drive-through. She orders an ice cream cone and a Dr. Pepper and I just get some fries.

"So," she says, opening up a bit. "Where are we going?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"To live," she says as she licks her ice cream cone.

"At my apartment I guess," I say. "I mean, I have to take you to S.H.I.E.L.D. first."

"Wow," she says. I guess we're both going to have to get used to things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Tour of S.H.I.E.L.D.

I help McKenna get her bags into the building. They have to go through security, so I'll pick them up later. I don't really know where to take her, so I look for someone I know. McKenna walks behind me a bit, taking everything in.

"Hi Captain Rodgers!" says Agent Coulson. Talk about great timing.

"Hey Phil, could you help me find McKenna's room?" I ask. McKenna stands next to me awkwardly.

"Oh, Nick wanted to see the both of you. I think he's in his office." said Coulson.

"Thanks," I say. I guide McKenna to the elevator and take her up a few floors to Nick's office. I lead her into the office.

"Well it's about damn time!" said Nick. He held out his hand to McKenna. She gingerly shakes his hand. "I'm Agent Fury. You must be McKenna."

"That's me," she says with a light smile.

"I don't know if Steve told you or not, but we have to run a few tests to verify your abilities." said Fury.

"Oh, okay." says McKenna. Now she's shy again.

"But Steve can show you around a bit first if you like." adds Nick with a wink. McKenna nods. I smile. "We'll do the tests when your bags make it through security protocol."

"Okay," McKenna says quietly. Nick calls for Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow. She walks into the room, sees McKenna and smiles.

"Natasha, will you show McKenna to her room? I need a word with Steve." says Fury.

"Sure," says Natasha. "Come on kid," Nick watches them leave and waits until the door is closed. He listens as Natasha's heels click down the hallway.

"Steve, you know the idea I pitched to the Avengers last month, right?" says Nick. I nod.

"Yeah, the Junior Avengers Initiative," I say. Then I think. Why would he have me get McKenna now? Right before… "Wait, you're not planning…but McKenna…She doesn't even know what she's capable of."

"Well, that's your job isn't it?" asks Nick with a sly smirk.

"Mr. Fury, as much as I respect that plan," I pause. "McKenna's just not ready."

"Once we do the scans and tests we'll know what she's able to do. Then you'll train her." says Nick. "She'll be ready."

"How long will she be staying here for tests?" I ask.

"A week or two." says Nick.

"Two weeks?" I ask, a plan forming in my mind. He must hear it in my voice.

"Why?" asks Nick. "What have you got planned?"

"Nothing," I say, turning to the door. "Yet,"

"Okay," says Nick. "You have fun with that."

"Thanks Nick," I say, walking out the door. I call for Natasha. She gives me directions to find her and McKenna in her temporary room. I find the room and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asks Natasha jokingly.

"Gee, I wonder," I say back. She opens the door. McKenna's sitting on the bed and Natasha is still by the door. Two of McKenna's bags are on the floor in the corner of the room. The third one must have all of her tech in it. That one will take a while to take care of. They have to run S.H.I.E.L.D.'s anti-virus software on everything.

"Hey Steve," says Natasha.

"Yeah," I say.

"McKenna wants to know what she should call you." says Natasha. Then she mouths, "_She's a bit shy_,"

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking at McKenna. I sit down next to her on the bed.

"Well," says McKenna. "Should I call you Steve, or Captain Rodgers, or Dad?"

"You can call me Dad if you want." I say. "Or Steve if it makes you feel comfortable,"

"Okay, Steve," says McKenna. I smile. Maybe when she gets closer to me she'll call me Dad. An announcement goes over the loud speaker.

"**_McKenna Rodgers, please report to the lab for testing_**_._" It was Nick.

"Come on McKenna; let's get you to the lab." I say. Natasha and McKenna follow.


End file.
